


As Pure As The Falling Snow

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Snow, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A 2x3x2 Fluffy fic I posted on FFN almost a decade ago that was well liked so I hope the AO3 readers will enjoy it as well.





	1. A Child At Heart

Why do I call Trowa's lion Kitty? To be honest I read it in another fic years ago. I thought it suited the irony and inside humor of the show so it stuck. There is no real reason for Kitty to be there he just is.

**WarNinGs:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Kitty alert, Winter antics, Some language, Past 1x2x1, Wufei’s use of last names, Redone slightly.

**Aishi Say**

" _Snow_ is _FUN_!" It's kinda a theme here. It’s winter so shut up and enjoy the pointless fun OK?

**yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki**

Duo smiled as he stepped back, dusting the snow from his black jeans and red and black coat. He patted the snowman's head proudly, wanting to show him off now that he was a completed masterpiece, "Isn't he sweet Tro?" Duo asked, turning when he got no response, the other was not one for ignoring his friends, “Hey TROWA?" He called, looking around, "Not funny!" The braided youth muttered, turning back to his snowman. Duo screamed in surprise when something slammed into said snowman, covering him in snow as he fell back. Kitty roared before snapping his jaws around the white and blue striped scarf and pulling it free with a jerk of his head.

"Bad lion! Spit that out!” Duo ordered after spiting out a half mouthful of snow, Kitty ignored him, shaking his head and growling happily. "Give it here you furball!" The braided youth growled, pulling on the scarf as he got to his feet. "Drop it…spit it out!"

"I think you've been outside too long," Trowa informed him, shaking his head.

"I have not!" The fun loving L2 pilot protested, walking up to him, "Look, I was right about B rated late night movie marathons, Anime, and a ton of other stuff I can't think of right now, wasn't I?" Duo asked, knowing he had gotten both Trowa and Heero to lighten up and enjoy such normal things, at least from time to time. He was only human, and a mere mortal one at that, he could only do so much.

Trowa nodded, the American decent from L2 did know how to waste time in amusing ways, "Well yes, bu..."

Duo cut him off with a black-gloved finger to his lips, "No but's. I was right then and I'm right now sweetheart." Trowa gently pushed Duo's hand away, "What? You know I'm right, I can't lie remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Trowa demanded, confused by the statement, all people _could_ lie, if not well.

"Right, I never introduced myself to you like that," Duo said more to himself than to Trowa.

Dark green eyes narrowed in thought, "Like what?" Trowa asked after a moment, he had no idea what Duo was talking about.

"I have this little speech and well, see the point is I can't lie. Well I can, but it's like I have a mental block or something, unless I'm just joking around. Am I making any sense here?" Duo asked, wondering if he should just give him his speech, sometimes explaining things was hard.

Trowa nodded, "Of course Duo."

Out of anyone else such a statement might sound arrogant, but with Trowa’s calm voice it never did. "You're not just saying that are you?" Duo teased, smiling at his friend, he loved teasing Trowa best, mostly because he never got mad like Wufei or Heero.

"Do you think I am?" Trowa asked, frowning slightly at shorter brunet, he had a feeling if his friend said yes he should be insulted.

Duo blinked at the question, stopping where he stood, Trowa turned to stare at him over his shoulder, confused by the other’s sudden stop. Amethyst searched the other's cat-akin gaze for any sign of deceit and found none. He smiled as he walked up to the taller brunet, "You're a really sweet guy under all that ice, do you know that?" Duo asked, smiling sweetly, he wasn't joking, but it sounded like a joke to his ears.

Trowa sighed softly, green gaze turning heavenward, "Quatre seems to think so." He commented softly, his partner and Duo seemed to be in agreement about a few things.

"Well he's right, you and Heero have come a long way these last three years," Duo informed him with a smile, he planed on seeing they stayed on track.

"Have we?" Trowa asked absently as Kitty trotted up to them, the large lion rubbed his head against Trowa's bare hand, purring softly as his master obediently scratched his ear.

Duo smiled at the absent question, Trowa did not do absent often, "Yes you have. " Trowa nodded before turning his gaze to his pet, a tender smile crossing his lips. Duo sighed, he had never seen the other smile like that until now but he guessed Quatre had.

"Are you still upset about your snowman?" Trowa asked, knowing his friend had been genially upset even if it had only been for a moment.

"Huh? Oh no I can always make another one,” Duo answered, it had only been a snowman and they didn't last forever, the fun was in making them anyway. “I didn't know lions liked snow."

"Cathy taught him some very unlionish things," Trowa explained shaking his head at the lion.

"Yeah I bet," Duo agreed, grabbing a handful of snow, "Did she teach him to eat the snowman?"

"Yeah," Trowa answered simply, she had a lot of free time, and like Duo that could be a bad thing.

"Well he does it so well!" Duo praised, packing the snow into a ball, Kitty roared happily and ran out ahead of them. "You know sometimes I think he thinks he's a dog," Duo teased. Trowa grinned but said nothing, "Hey Tro?"

"Hm?" Trowa hummed, still watching Kitty jump around in the snow. Duo grinned, tossing the ball a few times before throwing it, sending it crashing into Trowa's unibang. Trowa turned, "What was that for?" He demanded, frowning at Duo as he racked the snow from his hair with graceful fingers.

Duo laughed, "Did you even have a childhood? Come on! A snowball fight is a winner tradition!"

"TV teach you that?" Trowa asked as Duo worked on another snowball, colonies didn't have winter.

"Yeah, Colonies don't do snow Tro, personally I like it...it's cold and beautiful," Duo whispered softly.

Trowa blinked at the awe in Duo's voice before smiling, "Winter is also the season of the dead." He reminded the self proclaimed Shinigami, every season had a theme and winter's was death.

"Is that why it has the best holidays to cheer people up?" Duo asked half seriously, people hated to be depressed unless they were Emo.

Trowa shrugged, "I guess so." He had no idea the holidays had been tradition long before the colonies were even thought up, let alone built.

Duo smiled, tossing his second snowball only to blink when Trowa's left hand shot up and caught it. "Cheater!" He protested as Trowa absently tossed the snowball up and down.

"Oh, and why is that?" Trowa asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, fights didn't always have rules.

"Because you duck or you get hit, _no_ catching, it's the rules," Duo explained, shaking his head.

"Oh," Trowa commented frowning slightly, that made sense it was a kids game after all.

"I need to teach you two everything! _Really,_ I thought you were _supposed_ to be smart," Duo teased, hands on his hips.

Trowa frowned slightly, examining the snowball, "Sorry Duo."

"Forgiven Tro," Duo assured him with a smile, it’s not like he was really mad.

"Thank you," Trowa said, nodding slightly, forgiveness was important to Duo and Quatre if not him.

"No prob...ach!" Duo wiped the snow away spitting out the rest, "Jerk!"

"You hit me first," Trowa reminded the braided youth with a grin, one good turn deserved another in Duo’s world

"Yeah but not in the mouth," Duo countered almost pouting, he was good at pouting, he used it a lot to get out of trouble.

"Only because I didn't turn my head," Trowa informed him indifferently, he knew Duo well and he enjoyed sneak attacks.

Duo opened his mouth to protest but closed it, "Okay you got me there." He admitted before lunging forward and knocking Trowa to the ground, "Second rule is never let your guard down." Trowa blinked up at Duo, "What?"

"Is this allowed?" Trowa asked making no move to get Duo off or to get up, the other didn't weigh all that much.

"I just want to make sure you're listening. I'm not too heavy or something am I?" Duo asked, he didn't want to hurt his friend, it took a lot to hurt someone like Trowa, but falling just right could mess up even Heero’s day.

"No," Trowa assured him, smiling just a bit, he hardly weighed more then Quatre did, though he did seem to worry just as much.

"Good. Rule one: no catching, rule two: never let your guard down, rule three: no sicking fuzzy on me," Duo informed his pinned friend, not that he thought Trowa would, that would be his sister.

"That it?" Trowa asked, figuring there would be more then three if Duo wanted his attention so badly.

Duo blinked, "Yeah why?" Trowa only grinned as he flung Duo backward into a large snowdrift. "Oh that's it! It's on now!" Duo cried, jumping to his feet and flinging snow like mad.

**yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki**

"I still say it's a bad idea to leave those two alone together," Wufei cautioned as he looked out the window.

"You're simply being paranoid Wufei. Duo is just teaching Trowa how to have fun, and there is nothing wrong with that," Quatre chided gently, used to Wufei after so long.

"It's what _kind_ of _fun_ I'm worried about. Aren't you the least bit concerned Quatre?" Wufei asked, turning his black gaze on the pale blond, he normally worried about his partner all the time.

"Duo's a harmless flirt Wufei, besides, Trowa can take care of himself," Quatre reminded him, his friend had been doing that since he was at least ten.

"Are you sure? Maxwell is very good at… _confusing_ people," Wufei commented.

"What are you implying Wufei?" Quatre demanded, frowning, he was not sure he liked where he thought his friend was going.

"Just what it sounds like. Until you solidify your claim on Barton, Duo is free to pursue him," Wufei explained crossing his arms, Duo was an enemy in a way.

"Duo has no interest in Trowa, Wufei, not after that short fling with Heero," Quatre countered, Duo was reckless but once burnt twice shy.

"I guess with your gifts you'd know," Was all Wufei had to say.

"I do not pry Wufei, besides, I trust Trowa and I'm having second thoughts anyway." Quatre admitted looking down, he felt he could have phrased that better.

"Why is that?" Wufei asked confused, he had not known any reason for the blond to switch his affections.

"It's like Heero and Duo, we all thought they'd make it and they didn't. Luckily there are no hard feelings between the two, but I don't want to risk it." Quatre answered, he had lost Trowa once and he didn't want to lose him again.

"Makes sense, why ruin a good thing? But still, sometimes I wonder if Duo's a good influence on the other two..." Wufei mused, Duo was a trouble maker and they didn't need anyone else learning his bad habits.

"I believe he is Wufei, besides, Kitty likes him," Quatre answered with a smile, he found the lion to be an excellent judge of charter.

" _Kitty_ is no name for a lion," Wufei muttered under his breathe with a shake of his head.

"Oh come on! I think it's cute!" Quatre said, smiling again, he liked the fact that Trowa’s sister had a sense of humor.

"What's cute?" Heero asked entering the room, he seemed to be catching a lot of tale ends lately.

"Hello Yuy, the name of Barton's ' _pet_ ’," Wufei answered a bit haughtily, the lion was not meant to be a pet.

"Kitty? I guess so,” Heero answered with a shrug, not seeing the other two he frowned, “So where are the other two?"

"They're outside with Kitty," Quatre answered this time, he was surprised the lion even liked snow.

"Oh…Well as long as Kitty doesn't eat Duo," Heero commented with a joking smile, he trusted Trowa to keep his partner intact.

"Don't raise my hopes like that Yuy, it's very rude," Wufei teasingly muttered.

"Wufei that's mean!" Quatre chided, Heero only joined Wufei in laughter.

**yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki**

Duo laughed as he tripped, falling forward and once again knocking Trowa to ground without any resistance. The playful youth removed his head from Trowa chest laughing along with the floored youth. "See…snow...fun," Duo teased breathlessly, Trowa simply smiled, eyes closed and catching his breath, "You know…Hee-kun…got very, very...mad..when I got him in the face…with a snowball."

"He would," Trowa commented amused as Duo caught his breath above him.

"I've forgotten how tiring this kind of stuff is, adrenalin all gone bye bye. You OK down there?" Duo half teased as he looked down, Trowa’s eyes were closed, his breathing even.

"I'm just fine," Trowa assured him, opening his eyes, "You?"

"Just tired. Do you think the other's are worried about us?" Duo asked, figuring the desert born Quatre might be, he didn't like the cold much either.

"Why would they be?" Trowa questioned, they knew where they were after all, so why would they worry when they were all safe there?

"We've been out here for a while, remember?" Duo reminded him, warm breath puffing in the chilly air, he wasn't sure how long but he knew it had been a while.

"Quatre knows we're fine," Trowa reminded him, knowing exactly how long they had been out by the sky’s color.

"Ah but what about Wufei?" Duo countered, he had no doubt Quatre knew they were fine, but fine could mean many things.

Trowa frowned, Wufei was moody and all, but what did he care who Duo had fun with? "What about him?"

"Um…Never mind," Duo trailed off, deciding not to go there right now. Trowa sighed. "What?" Duo asked, sighs meant thinking and Trowa thought a lot, too much sometimes.

"Nothing," Trowa assured him closing his eyes again, "just thinking."

"Oh about what Cyclops?" Duo asked, crossing his arms on Trowa's chest before resting his chin on them.

"Mm nothing important," Trowa answered, he did think about meaningless things as well at times.

Duo sighed as he stared at Trowa serene face, "You sure?" He asked, still watching Trowa intently, he didn't mind doing so.

"Mm hm," Trowa murmured softly, not bothering to open his eyes, he didn't have to watch his friends.

"OK then," Duo sighed, quiet for a moment, "Hey Tro?"

"Hm?" Trowa hummed lazily, Duo liked to ask him questions, he was a curious young man, something they both shared.

"I'm real comfy and all but maybe we should go in?" Duo suggested, half joking, he was comfortable and if it had been summer he probably would have consider taking a nap where he was.

"Why?" Trowa inquired, he hadn't mentioned being cold or anything.

Duo lifted his head, "Um, well, I'm not in the mood to freeze to death." Trowa smiled and Duo smiled back, staring at Trowa's cold-palled face for a moment before leaning a little closer, "I see you aren't worried about such _trivial_ things as frost bite. Aren't your hands cold?"

Trowa held up his right hand, "Why don't you tell me?"

Duo shrugged pulling his right glove off and interlaced his fingers with Trowa's blinking at their warmth, "Well I'll be damned! You really aren't human."

Trowa smiled at the running joke, "You say that often."

"Yeah well you should be colder," Duo countered leaning even closer, "You got antifreeze in your blood or what?"

"People of Earth are used to the cold Duo," Trowa reminded him absently.

"Hey I'm not desert boy here you know?" Duo countered sitting up, "Not that I don't love Cat to death but the kid’s _sooo_ not built for the cold."

Trowa propped himself up on his elbows opening his eyes, "And you are?"

Duo frowned he like snow, but _cold_ cold was not his friend, he liked chilly better, "Oh shut up! "

"If you think this is cold try Antarctica," Trowa informed him, thinking back on his trip there.

"And when were you there sweetheart?" Duo asked, not remembering any bases up there.

"I went with Heero," Trowa explained, it had been an interesting trip and he was glad he hadn't shot Noin on sight.

"Some place for a date," Duo scoffed, he had wondered about those two at first but he knew better now.

"Zechs challenged him to a duel and he didn't want anyone interfering," Trowa finished.

"So why were you there? Oh wait this must have been when you had him. You could have told us he like wasn't dead or _something_ ," Duo chided him gently, it had been a nice surprise and all but not one he wanted to have again.

"Yes it was,” Trowa answered ignoring Duo’s comment, “Heero used Heavy Arms and I used Wing."

"He let you use his… _baby_ …and…you let him use yours!" Duo stammered clearly in shock, Heero had not even let him touch his suit but Trowa he let pilot the thing.

"I refitted it for him because he didn't trust Zechs' repair job," Trowa explained, it hadn't been any sort of special treatment besides trust.

"Refitted how?" Duo asked he was curious now, he knew Trowa had helped build his so the guy could do some neat tricks with it.

"I equipped a beam saber into it's gun arm," Trowa answered simply.

"I can't believe this!" Duo cried climbing off of Trowa in a huff, he had saved Heero’s life once too.

"We all used the Zero," Trowa reminded Duo, Gundam pilots were touchy about their suits.

"Okay, one: Cat built that, two: all six of us had a turn, three: I was _forced_ at gun point to pilot the damn thing, you fucking _stole_ it!" Duo countered not liking the Zero at all, even the custom freaked him out.

"They were space fitting Heavy Arms," Trowa reminded his friend softly, he had recognized the strongest when he saw it and acted accordingly.

"So you chose the suit that had the most messed up fighting system _ever_ installed in it?” Duo threw his hands up, “I know you can pilot _anything_ but damn!" He sighed, “And the damn thing did almost _kill_ you.”

"The Zero's not that bad," Trowa countered, getting to his own feet, the system reacted to the pilot, it wasn't evil on it’s own.

"Oh _please,_ that's only 'coz the damn thing likes you. You're so much like Heero how could it not?" Duo scoffed, Zechs was a master of it too, and even though Trowa didn't use it, he could.

"Duo are you all right?" Trowa asked, concerned by his angry tone.

"Sure, if anyone should have issues with the Zero it should be you... Heero told me bits and pieces and I'm _so_ glad I wasn't there," Duo admitted, he couldn't have just watched as all that happened, he would have torn his friend from that damn suit.

Trowa shrugged, "It all worked out," Duo gaped at him, "What Duo?"

"You really are inhuman, I thought Heero was bad, but you..," Duo shook his head, he didn't understand his two friends at all sometimes.

"I don't hold grudges Duo, besides, you've forgiven me for destroying Deathscythe," Trowa reminded him.

"Well yeah 'coz I wasn't _in_ it when you blew him up. Cat could have killed you," Duo countered, he was not pleased with the thought and his expression made sure his friend knew it if his tone wasn't a dead give away.

"He didn't," Trowa countered in his partner’s defense, Heero could have killed Quatre as well but none of them had died.

"If it would have been a foot to the right it would have," Duo reminded him, he couldn't even imagine such a thing.

Trowa nodded, "That it would. The past is the past Duo, it cannot be changed."

Duo frowned as Trowa walked past him whistling, Kitty ran up to him with a roar, "Hey Tro?" Duo called, stopping Trowa easily.

"Yeah Duo?" Trowa questioned turning to face his friend, people liked to see you when they talked to you, and he didn't mind looking at Duo.

"Wait for me huh?" Duo teasingly whined before walking up to his friend, smiling at the smile.

**yukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyukiyuki**

End for now go read chapter two now. There’s more there I promise. It’s good.


	2. The winter Is Not Always Bitter Cold

After getting a review from Seletua I have decided to update this. She has me on no lists but her review was so touching it made me cry. It reminded me that the number of reviews is not what makes a story great it’s how it makes people feel. Anyone who loves a story that much deserves to hear the end even if it may never be highly reviewed. I can only hope my other works touch people the same way.

 **WarNinGs** : Still Shounen-Ai, Still OOC, Kitty is still there. **Add** **On’s** : A move is finally made!

**Dedicated to Seletua. Your one review means more to me then the 600+ I have acquired all put together. I hope you will want to reread this chapter 50 times as well. Sorry it took so long to get this up.**

**Aishi** **Say**

“ _Pretty_!”

Sakura running around in the snow says that a lot I have it in an AMV.

**yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2**

Duo sighed as he slipped out of his jacket and gloves, “Tomorrow I’ll make a new snowman for Kitty to kill.” He smiled at Kitty, “Just let Tro see it first kay?” Kitty nodded as Trowa slipped his own jacket off, “That’s a good kitty!”

“Merowl!” Kitty half roared happily, he rather liked the braided friend of his master.

“Meow to you to Fuzzy,” Duo teased as if Kitty was just a normal house cat and not a lion.

“He might just chomp your braid if you keep calling him that,” Trowa warned his friend, knowing the lion could be a little touchy about nicknames, unlike his owner and friend.

“But you’ll protect me right?” Duo asked, only to frown when Trowa did not immediately say yes. “ _Right_?” He prompted with a frown, sometimes he wondered about that protective nature.

“Calm down Duo, of course,” Trowa assured him, Duo with half a braid just wouldn’t look right.

“I wonder why it’s so quite, guess the others have scattered?” Duo suggested looking around, not seeing the others but not concerned about it.

Trowa nodded agreeing with Duo, scanning the room as well, “It would appear so.”

“Sweetness the TV is mine WahaHAHAHAAA!” Duo laughed, hands up. Trowa blinked before shaking his head. The long braid swung as Duo turned, “That is...unless you care to challenge me?”

Trowa frowned at his fellow brunet, “Challenge you? It would not be much of a challenge.”

“Says you,” Duo scoffed, crossing his arms.

“I’m stronger and faster than you Duo,” Trowa reminded his fellow pilot, simply stating the facts.

“How come you didn’t say smarter? You are right?” Duo asked, he knew the other’s statement was true, but he was confused by the exclusion of what many would find equally as obvious after spending a few minutes with them.

“Perhaps, but smarter is a relative term, there are many things you are more knowledgeable in than I am and vice versa,” Trowa answered with a shrug.

“So you admit I’m smarter then you in some stuff? Wufei would _never_ do that,” Duo smiled touched, soldiers didn't admit weakness, “Thanks Tro.”

Trowa frowned slightly at him in thought, “For what, it’s true Duo? You're not the fool you pretend to be, it’s Wufei’s own fault if he’s ignorant of that fact.”

“It’s nice to know you can admit you don’t know everything, some people would rather die than let anyone know they aren’t perfect,” Duo explained, thankful his friend wasn't like that, he didn't like those people and Wufei pushed it sometimes.

Trowa sighed, “One can hardly be arrogant when one has no pride. I do what I can and I do it well, that is my job,” He didn't understand why people cared so much about their pride.

“Tro you kick ass, there is nothing wrong with feeling good about it really. It’s when you get all arrogant like Wufei that you have a problem.” Duo explained grinning, “You shouldn’t blow off praise so much, it’s not empty when it comes from us.”

“I know that Duo, but I do not need to be praised or thanked, and I do not blow it off when a friend says it. I know they say it to be kind, but it’s still not necessary. You crave attention, why?” Trowa asked softly, he did not mind it but he did not crave it like Duo did.

“Well I grew up without so I’m starved really,” Duo looked away for a moment with a sad expression. “I hate being all alone too, and I mean _hate_. When I’m alone there’s no one to talk to, no one to help me move beyond my past, no one to say 'it’s OK Duo.'” He sniffed, “I must sound so stupid to you.” Duo blinked when strong arms encircled him, holding him gently, it was unexpected but felt good.

“You don’t sound stupid Duo, you’re not to me or Heero, you feel like Quatre does and it must hurt at times,” Trowa soothed stroking long hair gently, “I’m always here if you need to talk Duo, I don’t judge people.”

“Oh Trowa,” Duo sniffed rubbing his wet cheek against a strong feeling shoulder, “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Trowa assured his friend gently, “Feel any better?”

Duo nodded before pulling away, “You’re a lot more human than you give yourself credit for.” He smiled when Trowa smiled at him shaking his head, “I’m going to go change, keep the lion off the furniture.”

Kitty snorted at Duo before looking up at Trowa, “Don’t look at me I just live here.”

**yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2**

Duo smiled when he walked back into the room, long braid damp. Trowa was curled up on the couch’s left side with Kitty’s paws on the arm and his chin on his shoulder, clearly enjoying his scratching. The old normal turtleneck was replaced with the new norm, a long sleeved shirt. Duo remembered the first time he had seen him in one was the day after he got home from a month long stay on the Earth in February of AC 196, it was now January of AC 197, hard to believe not too long ago they had been aiming various armaments at each other. The very soft looking navy sleeves were rolled half way up his arms and was a pleasant contrast to his pale, though a little loser then normal, jeans. Wufei complained Trowa was developing a very American sense of humor from Duo but he liked to think he was also teaching him casual clothes are our friends too. “Well aren’t _we_ just cute as Hell?” Duo cooed, walking up to them and scratching Kitty as well.

“Hello Duo,” Trowa greeted looking up, “I’m glad he likes you.”

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m so damn cute!” Duo teased, swearing the lion chuckled at him.

“Well he’s...picky, that’s why I bought him, only a few people can handle him.” Trowa frowned, “Kathy says I’m like that too.”

“I don’t know if ' _handle'_ is the right word but you are picky about who you relax around. I’m honest, I bet that’s why he likes me,” Duo smiled, Heero, and Wufei especially, were the same way. Wufei was just touchy but the other two it came from how they were trained and it seemed easier to overcome a little at a time than something you were born with. He blinked when his fingers stopped on Trowa’s graceful ones, frowning slightly.

Trowa nodded slightly as he often did when he agreed with you but was thinking, “Perhaps, but it could also be the fact that he knows you would never purposefully hurt me.” Green eyes looked up, catching Duo’s frown, “Kitty is very protective, aren’t you boy?” Kitty roared with a nod before nuzzling his friend’s neck, “I love you too silly.”

Duo smiled, Kitty was licking Trowa’s cheek just like a loyal dog would it was cute, the deadly pilot looked so innocent when he was happy. He took Trowa’s hand surprising him, “Trowa I’d never hurt you, you’re family.” Duo was rewarded with a rare tender smile. ‘ _Though I’d like to be more._ ’ The whole gang knew about the short time he was with Heero luckily that had ended well, but he wondered if he tried to start something again would it end as well the second time? Duo sighed softly as he sat down beside Trowa, legs curled up on the empty cushion. He could feel green eyes studying him before the other spoke.

“What is it Duo?” Trowa asked, knowing Duo was normally not so quiet, the fact that he seemed to be shifting from mood to mood so quickly was disturbing.

“Trowa do you think I’m...a flirt?” Duo asked biting his lip.

“You’re harmless Duo, why? Did Wufei say something again?” Trowa asked knowing Wufei sometimes took the playful Duo too seriously.

Duo sighed, “Well...yeah. He said the reason Heero and I didn’t work is because I flirted too much, but that wasn’t it, we just didn’t mesh right. Isn’t that why you and Quatre never went anywhere?”

“Why is it everyone assumes there is something between the two of us?” Trowa asked frowning, “There is no Quatre and I and there never will be, we are close but that is it.”

“And he agrees with you on that?” Duo asked a little surprised, he thought only he teased them but it seemed not.

“He likes someone else but that is none of my concern,” Trowa answered, turning when Kitty mewed before walking off.

“True but...where is he going?” Duo watched the lion walk into the kitchen, “OK never mind.”

“Quatre can take care of himself Duo, like you he does not need to be watched constantly, though he tends to stay out of trouble,” Trowa gently teased, smiling.

“ _Hey_ be nice or you won’t get your present,” Duo warned, arms crossed.

“What present?” Trowa asked confused, Duo had not mentioned wanting to give him anything.

“Oh just something I saw when I went on a mall run,” Duo answered as he moved closer, “Kitty witty wanna see?”

Trowa watched him with a curious look, he had not been expecting a gift but with Duo what you expect is not always what you got, “Maybe...you didn’t waste too much on it did you?” He asked, knowing Duo like to spoil, that was something he shared with Quatre.

“Wu-wu probably would have asked if I stole it,” Duo commented not answering the question.

“You don’t steal gifts Duo, besides once a thief..,” Trowa could care less if Duo stole or not, it was of no concern to him.

“Good kitty witty is very wise!” Duo praised patting soft hair with a smile, “Sit still okay? And close your eyes for me!” Trowa tilted his head at him but obeyed, getting a smile from Duo before he pulled a box from his pocket. He clasped the sliver chain around Trowa’s neck before sitting down on his heels, “You can move now.” Graceful fingers went absently to the pendent, pulling back when the tip pricked him. “Poor kitty,” Duo cooed taking a graceful hand and kissing the wound, he had seen it done tons of times and had always wanted to do that.

Trowa watched Duo for a moment before looking down at what had pricked him, a long white fang hung from the silver chain, “Duo what is this?”

“Tiger fang so Kitty shouldn’t be too upset. The old man said everyone has a spirit beast and yours has to be some sort of cat, so why not the biggest and meanest huh? I think it suits you,” Duo smiled, the tip of the fang hung nicely between the two flaps of loose dark blue and it was then that he noticed the first two buttons were undone.

“Well if I’m a cat then you’re a fox,” Trowa commented, unconcerned with the fact Duo was still holding his hand or that he had kissed it.

“A fox huh? Pretty, sneaky, fashionable, and loved by the ladies, yep, that’s me alright!” Duo grinned, he was in a very good mood and Trowa was only adding to it. Leaning against Trowa he sighed softly, “Tro you think Wu’s too harsh about me right?”

“Yes Duo…are you all right?” Trowa asked concerned, not sure why Duo seemed upset.

Duo sat back up playing with Trowa’s collar, it was as soft as it looked, “Yeah, it’s just I’m worried.”

Trowa frowned tilting his head at him, “Worried about what?”

Duo bit his lip, “Well I’ve fallen for someone but I’m worried they won’t want me.” It was not a lie, it just did not name names, nothing wrong with leaving names out of this for the moment.

“Why Duo?” Trowa asked, right leg folded on the couch, left hanging limply from his ankle.

“I’m worried they have the wrong opinion of me, all I want is to make them happy, _and_ trust me I can make them happy, but they might think they’re some fling like Heero.” Duo sighed, he had no idea if Trowa knew he was being talked about or not, but he could feel dark eyes on him, watching him closely.

“Maybe you aren’t giving them enough credit Duo, anyone who knows you knows you aren’t that kind of person...with the possible exception of Wufei,” Trowa frowned but shrugged, Wufei liked to cling to first impressions of people and his had been better than Duo’s.

Duo met green eyes, watching them blink questioningly, “So just tell them huh?”

Trowa nodded, sometimes life just had to be simple, even theirs, “Yes basically.”

Duo knew arguing with Trowa was almost always a waste of time so he leaned close, encouraged when no move was made to stop him. Paler lips touched darker ones, unsure of the reaction the action would provoke, but he _did_ say to tell him.

**yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2yuki2**

Ok well that is chapter two people now go leave your review and make this kitty witty happy huh?


	3. I Only Want Attention from 1 Kitty

And here is the last chapter written up nearly a decade ago now.

**WarNinGs** : Not much different. **Add On's** : if you no like kissing and removal of clothes then na-ah!

**Aishi Say**

" _Sometimes you can look and touch…nice_ "

This would be me…yeah…fic's more thought out.

**yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3**

Paler lips touched darker ones, unsure of the reaction the action would provoke, but he _did_ say to tell him. Nimble fingers curled into warm cloth as their owner willed Trowa to open his mouth with everything but words. Duo reluctantly moved away when strong hands curled around his upper arms, pushing him away, a questioning stare met another. “You _did_ say to tell them remember? This is how I tell people, words are so over rated sometimes. Um…you aren’t going to hurt me now or something are you…I’d give Kitty a hair ball big enough to choke him and,” The braided youth stopped talking when Trowa blinked at him before sighing softly, “Sorry.”

“I’m not going to hurt you Duo so relax all right?” Trowa nodded when Duo did, even if he still looked worried, “What is it?”

“Well, I just and…I love you, but I don’t want to lose you, my luck sucks you know?” Duo sighed, hanging his head a little, “Both you and Heero have come way too close to dying, stupid curse.”

“We’re living proof that only a Gundam Pilot can come close to killing another. Duo, I’m not upset or anything all right? I’m not going to push you away just because you think I might, I don’t turn on my own.” Trowa released his arms, lifting Duo's face with a gentle finger, “I have survived this long and you will not be the one to kill me.”

Duo smiled a little, he knew about Trowa’s past how he had gunned down members of his core, but they weren't his friends, he was harmless now. Reaching out he stroked a smooth angular cheek, “I don’t want to be…I know you care about me but do you want me? If not I understand, trust me I do, so no hard feelings, but if you do that would be nice.”

Trowa tilted his head at him, “Shinigami brings death but does not have to love doing so. I do not understand how you stayed so childlike, but I am glad you did.” Gentle fingers reached up, brushing bangs from his eye, “I never could have changed without help Duo, thank you teaching me the worth of becoming human, Quatre and Cathy couldn't have done it alone.” Hands moved, one resting on long cinnamon hair, the other slipping to his shoulder as his head tilted so he could be kissed easily.

Duo closed his eyes at the gentle touch, just like with Heero hands that could take a life as easily as other’s snapped twigs were always so gentle towards friends. His words spoken so softly in that soothing voice of his made Duo want to curl up in his arms, he had a gift with calming humans as well. The braided youth did not even think about the feel of hands on his shoulder and braid, he did not think at all until soft lips touched his as gently as fingers had. Duo wrapped his arms around the Earth born pilot who had always mystified him, eyes opening as he pulled away. “Nice way to say yes, _very_ nice, I very much approve.” He smiled, fingering long feather soft bangs, “I don’t understand how someone can be so cold and so warm at the same time, I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, but I’ll always love you.” Leaning down he kissed him tenderly, “Especially if you never stop me from doing that.”

Trowa chuckled softly, leaning back against the couch, “I’ve never stopped you from showing affection before, why start now? I wouldn't do that in front of Cathy before we talk though, she'd hurt you.”

Duo smiled folding his arms on navy blue, “Well you _are_ her baby brother, who can blame her? I’m not worried. She likes me best and if she gets mad...I’m good at outrunning people bent on chasing me.”

“Being a street rat will do that to you, don’t worry you are her favorite, Heero’s her second.” Trowa turned his head but Kitty was still hiding in the kitchen and he frowned, it wasn't like the lion had manners. Blooms weren't big on modesty or being proper, and Kitty was no exception even if he was adopted into the family. Eyes closed with a moan when Duo closed his mouth on his neck clearly wanting his attention, “mmm…yes Duo?”

Duo smiled, lifting his head, “That sounds good do that again? Well, in a minute, first what were you looking at?” Bright eyes turned, “There's nothing there, and last time I checked you don’t see dead people. You see soon to be dead people, but not _ghost_ dead people.”

“No, I don’t see ghosts, I was just wondering what he's up to, he's bit of an attention whore as Cathy puts it.” Trowa sighed softly, “I think red heads have more than nasty tempers.”

“Don’t know any besides Red, Kitty's quiet and there are no crashes so I say forget the fur ball.” Duo leaned close, lips brushing an ear, “If you want, I'm more then willing to help you.” Dark green eyes gave him an I-bet-you-are look before closing, “Is that a yes or a no kitten?”

Trowa smiled, Duo had called him that before much to Wufei’s dissatisfaction, he had smiled then too, it was amusing. Wrapping his arms loosely around Duo’s neck he smirked, “You're telling me you can’t read me like a book? Tsk, tsk Duo I thought you were _good_?”

Duo half closed his eyes as lips touched his skin below his eye, it felt better when there were no tears to kiss away. Heero hadn't been one for teasing him with words or his lips at all, but Trowa wasn't Heero, the cat eyed pilot made him think of a cat for a reason. It wasn't just the lean muscled body, easy grace, or the eyes, it was him in general, he had the looks and mannerisms, he had the personality to back the looks. Cats played, it was that simple, be it harmless or not it was simply their nature, Trowa embraced that part of his personally around him more then anyone else. Arching his neck he moaned, clawing warm navy, “I wasn’t day dreaming…much.”

Trowa smiled, “What were you day dreaming about Duo?” He knew the other wasn't the first to think about him, but he was the only one he allowed to.

“Oh just you with kitty ears, a tail, maybe a cute little collar.” Duo smiled, stroking long bangs with the back of his knuckles, "And of course _only_ the collar on, bell or no bell?”

“No bell, I like being able to sneak up on people,” Trowa answered with a smirk, Duo wasn't the only sneaky one in the group.

“Aw come on, you’d learn to sneak up even with a bell, I know you, quiet is in your blood.” Duo smiled, he had always enjoyed playing with Trowa it felt natural, never forced even now. Stroking his neck he smiled again when Trowa purred softly, it tickled his fingertips a bit. Leaning close he tilted his head, long bangs against his cheek and neck, “Can I keep you?” It was from a kids movie he had seen back in October, but he had liked the line and the whispered tone, he had always wanted to ask someone that.

Trowa smiled, leaning against Duo, “If you want.” They both knew what was meant by keep and Trowa didn't mind at all, Duo’s touch felt good and he wanted to keep him as well.

“Good kitten,” Duo teased softly, fingers working on unbuttoning Trowa’s shirt the rest of the way. Navy looked good on him but he preferred green, it matched his eyes so much better than blue did. It was strange that Heero often wore green and Trowa blue, he would have to work on that later. Lowering his head he bit down on Trowa’s throat, more than pleased by the moan he received, he was all about getting reactions out of people. Duo snaked his right arm under Trowa’s shoulders, left on the couch, pulling dark cloth away he bit down on the exposed shoulder, getting cry. He lifted his head when he felt breath on his bangs. Kitty was staring at him and Duo would not call his expression a pleased one, “Umm..Tro? I think Kitty has the wrong idea.”

Trowa looked over the arm of the couch with a blink, reaching out he scratched a furry ear, “Shh…it’s all right Duo’s a friend not food.”

“Comforting there buddy,” Duo muttered under his breath trying not to move very much, he didn't want anymore misunderstandings.

“Silly thing shoo, go on and no more picking on Duo,” Trowa tapped the lion’s nose with a graceful finger. Kitty made a sound like a begrudged 'alright' and wandered off into the kitchen again.

Duo watched and just shook his head, Trowa talked to something that could kill them both like it were a child, it just fit somehow, “Is it safe?”

Trowa left his arm slung over the arm of the couch as he turned his attention back to Duo. “Yes Duo, Kitty is a bit _protective_ as well, you can blame Cathy for that, not that she’ll admit it.”

Duo stroked long bangs with a tender smile, “Everyone who loves you wants to protect you, just like you want to protect all of us.” There was nothing he wanted more then to keep Trowa right where he was, safe, happy, and with him forever. Leaning down he kissed the man he knew would kill and die to protect him even when they were just friends. He had never known that kind of complete devotion was capable in someone that cold until he saw cracks in the ice. Left-handed fingers clawed the soft cushion as he deepened the kiss and was met half way, Heero had been just as willing. He had found those deprived of love hungered for it more then those given it all their lives, he was the same way. Mouth moved once again to the other’s throat as their right hand moved to his back, left still hanging off the arm of the couch. Nibbling on a collar bone got a moan as fingers clawed his lose shirt, his fingers felt good moving across his skin, even with the shirt still in place.

“I still say we should have left a note and not just left,” Quatre said, walking into to the room, looking at Heero.

Duo looked up over the top of the couch, “Welcome home from…wherever.”

Wufei crossed his arms, frowning at him, “I _told_ you he would do _this_ and he does as soon as we leave.”

Duo sat, arms folding on the back of the couch, “Do what? I’ve done a lot of stuff today Wufei, you really do need to be more specific.”

Trowa sighed, right hand on his face, “Duo you know what he means.” Hand moved to rest on his chest as dark eyes turned on Wufei, “Now just what have you been accusing _me_ of exactly?”

Quatre moved between them before Wufei could open his mouth, “He had a feeling Duo liked you…sorry for interrupting.”

“Interrupting?! He jumps your partner on the couch and you apologize to _them_? I will never understand any of you and this game of musical partners, I am going to bed now.” Wufei frowned at Duo before walking off not in the mood to deal with any of this right now.

“Well he’s in a mood, you think Sally could fix that Trowa?” Duo asked, looking down at the pilot he had been having fun with.

Trowa sat up, smacking him with a pillow, “Don’t start. Is everything all right Quatre?”

“Of course it is Trowa, I'm happy you two are happy, sorry again,” Quatre bit his lip, “I assume Cathy will take this better than Wufei?”

“She likes Duo, and Wufei thinks we should be together.” Trowa stood, walking up to his partner and pulling him close, “Thank you.”

Quatre held him back, “You're my partner Trowa, you helped me regain my humanity as well. Be happy and don’t let Catherine yell _too_ much at him for taking you away, someone had to.”

Trowa smiled, “I won’t, go do whatever it is you should be doing.” Quatre smiled as they parted, it was good that everything was working out between them. Leaning down a gentle kiss was placed on a pale cheek, “Good night Quatre.”

“Good night Trowa, Duo,” Looking to Heero he nodded at his nod before walking away, much happier than Wufei had been.

Heero watched him go, “I know I can trust him to you, I always could trust you.” He had learned that before he had learned the other’s name, the name was false but the trust never had been,

Trowa nodded, “Thank you, look after Quatre for me, I am sure Wufei is going to yell a lot for a few days.”

“He did before…your numbers match but your souls match better, good night the both of you.” With a smile the leader of the most feared band of pilots alive walked away, leaving them alone once more.

“You know Heero and I never got interrupted on couches? Huh…oh well, beds are better anyway.” Duo walked up beside Trowa, hand on his shoulder, “Or are we calling it a night? Kinda a touching moment there, except for Wufei yelling, again.”

“He yells a lot Duo, I’m use to it, you should be by now as well. As for calling it a night…I only sleep when I’m tired and I’m not tired.” Trowa didn't have to look at Duo to know he was smiling at that, Duo was a playful guy after all.

“Well then, since neither of us are tired we can work on that, it would be rude to leave you all awake and all alone.” Duo took his arm, pleased he would not have to wait until tomorrow to finish what he had started, he hated that. “Mine’s farthest from Wufei and thus safest, also closest to food, in the morning this will be a good thing. Come my gun totting kitty, I'm curious to see just how quiet you really are.”

**yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3yuki3**

I hopped you liked this chapter and any ideas, comments, or that I should update this again are welcomed. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and will review.


End file.
